Romance in Middle Earth
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: A series of one-shots with characters from The Hobbit and LotR. Some OCs, a genderbend or two and we're ready to go. I do not own anything
1. Leaving Behind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: a) The first few have already been posted here.**

**b) ****A collection of one-shots revolving around the characters of The Hobbit and/or Lord of the Rings. Mostly, one of the characters will be from the books while the other will be a character of my creation. I accept requests but I will not write slash (mainly because I suck at it). They will be relatively short, sorry.**

_**thlotr**_

I hope you enjoy what I write and do not be afraid to leave a comment.

Haldir stared at the mortal woman before him, his sharp blue eyes taking in her defeated posture and tear-filled brown eyes. His heart was breaking as she heaved breath after breath as the sobs shook her body. It hurt him far more than he believed possible.

His stoic façade not slipping, Haldir crossed the distance between them and pulled her to his body, her head barely reaching his collar bones. He nuzzled her hair and breathed deeply, memorizing her scent for the last time before he left to help the people trapped in the Helm's Deep.

"Will you come back?" Her voice was small and frightened, her small fists rumpling his tunic.

"I do not know, my lady."

"Will you try? For me?"

"I shall. I shall try to come to you and then never leave."

"That is all I ask. Just try, Haldir."

A horn sounded in the distance and Haldir took a step back but not before pressing one kiss against her lips. Her eyes were still full of tears but strength battled sorrow in them.

"Do not forget that I love you, herves nin." Haldir walked backwards, letting a small smile light up his already beautiful face. "Im meleth le."

"As I you, Haldir." With one last look, Haldir walked away, his mortal wife staring after him. She shook as a feeling of foreboding spread through her fell as she watched and last tears slid down her face. "I love you, Haldir." She whispered, hoping against hope that he will come back alive to her. To her and the child in her womb.


	2. Hold my heart

The woman of small stature was seated in front of the small fire and watched the flames slowly die out. Her right hand was resting on the hilt of her trusted sword as she stared. Her dark red hair was like blood from her head to the middle of her back, curled in tight ringlets.

She never imagined to be one of the brave Fellowship, always thinking herself too weak and cowardly despite her proves. She never expected to find friendship among the male population even though she acted like one most of the time. Her heart ached from the losses of their friends: Gandalf, that cryptic wizard who was the source of comfort and hope; Boromir, a Man who fell under the rings spell the moment his eyes landed on the accursed gold but still had time to fence with the Hobbits; Merry and Pippin, the jokers, were taken away from under their noses.

"You should rest now, Caerien." Legolas whispered as he took a seat next to her. "You have not slept in days. Take what little time we have to sleep. It is my watch, not yours."

"I cannot, Legolas."

"You are troubled."

"Are you not?" Caerien's voice was a soft whisper carried to Legolas' ears on the breeze and her eyes dark when they stared into his. "Be honest."

"I am... Troubled but I am yet to lose hope."

Caerien placed her hand around Legolas' shoulders, ignoring the way he stiffened underneath her arm. She lowered her head to rest against his shoulder, smiling when his arm went around her lower back, fingers landing lightly on her hip. Caerien closed her eyes and heard Legolas murmur something in Elvish before his lips brushed her forehead. They were soft and warm, light as a feather. Caerien opened her eyes when Legolas moved and looked him in the eyes, those eyes that remind her of clear summer sky.

"I am afraid, Legolas." She muttered, not breaking their eye contact. "So very afraid."

"I shall protect you."

"I am not afraid for me but for you."

"You do not need to be, Caer." He smiled. "I promise."

"I..." Caerien started but had to stop to clear her throat. "I care for you, Legolas. More than I have ever expected to."

"Gerog i chûn nîn. (You hold my heart)" He said, voice strong and brimming with emotion. Caerien did not know what Legolas said but understood the tone in which he spoke.

"I do not want to say it in Westron, Legolas, so I will say it in the language of my mother." Caerien smiled before taking a deep breath and turning to face him better, her hand on one of his cheeks. "Iċ lufie þē, min se leofesta."(**_I love you my dearest_**).

Legolas closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Caerien's. She raised her head slightly, enough to place her lips against his in a gentle kiss. It was short and soft, but spoke of everything she felt for him. With that kiss, words were not needed. All that remained was hope that they will survive to have their forever.


	3. A Prince and a Burglar

Bilba Baggins was a respectable hobbit despite her Tookish side. Sure, she was a bit of a wild fauntling and a tween, but she has grown out of it. But then, Gandalf the Grey had to come and give her, as he said, a little nudge (which was, in reality, a shove) out the door of her cozy smial by inviting thirteen dwarfs and making her a burglar for their, to be frank, crazy and suicidal quest.

Bilba resisted at first, complained about the state of her home and how she was a Baggins of Bag End. Of course, she just could not resist the call of an adventure (she blamed it on her Took side). She also blamed her Took side for her developing feelings for a dark-haired, stubbled dwarf prince and nephew of a dwarf king. Bilba was charmed by his cheeky grins, warm brown eyes and jolly attitude. If Bilba was being honest wig herself, Kili had her at "You must be Miss Boggins".

Her stomach was filled with butterflies every time they talked, every time he grinned or touched or shown her his extraordinary use of a bow. She also developed a blush that only appeared in Kili's presence which, of course, everyone noticed. Thorin was not completely against such a union, Gandalf kept pushing them together, the others were betting and Fili...

Well, Fili always had some comment that made both Bilba and Kili blush and stutter. Through all that, Bilba and Kili were getting closer and closer. They shared stories, jokes, talked about their families (Bilba still remember the story of Thorin being a princess at a tea party) and dreams. They slept next to each other and, sometimes, Bilba woke up in Kili's arms, warm and happy.

It took some time for the two to admit their feelings. It happened right after the tumble in the Goblin Town and Bilba disappeared. Kili, when they escaped and noticed Bilba was not among them, was desperate. He felt as if his chest was being crushed underneath the weight of the Goblin King, like his heart could not beat without Bilba's sunny presence in his life. But, thankfully, she appeared and Kili swept her in his arms and kissed the daylights out of the hobbit, right in front of the company. It was a start of a long relationship, a relationship that gave them one small curly-haired, blue-eyed dwobbit who was more mischievous than Tooks, Fili and Kili together could ever be.


	4. Promises

_**Meleth nin- My love**_

_**Goheno nin- Forgive me**_

_**Melinyel- I love you (in Quenya)**_

_**Gerich veleth nin- You have my love**_

Haldir turned when he heard a familiar voice call his name with such happiness. A rare smile crossed his lips at the sight of a blonde woman running towards him, her dress tugged up so she could run with no restriction. Her brown eyes shone in the moonlight.

He turned to face her fully, his arms already open for an embrace but he was not embraced lovingly. The woman stopped in front of him, a glare in her eyes and hands on her hips. For a moment, Haldir stood with his arms spread before lowering them in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but her hand connected with his cheek in a backhanded slap.

"Woman," Haldir gasped, holding his cheek that was turning an alarming shade of red. "What was that for?"

"That," the woman growled at the March Warden, poking him in the chest. "was for leaving with no goodbye or a note. Do you know how worried I was? How many sleepless nights I have had? You stupid Elf. How could you do this to me?"

"I... I..."

"I, I..." The woman mocked the elf, pushing his face close to his. Haldir could swear her eyes burned with ire more brightly than the Eye of Mordor. "Did you recieve a blow to the head that turned you stupid? I do not see any bumps on that thick head of yours nor do I see blood."

"I had to help defend Helm's Deep." Haldir puffed his chest out. "And informing your wife was not a part of the plan?"

"My apologies, meleth nin.." Haldir apologised as he took her hands in his. Their hands fit perfectly together since their childhood. "Goheno nin."

"Haldir..." His wife spoke, lowering her face to the ground. "I thought you are not returning, that I have lost you forever."

"You have not." His voice was soft, his head bowed over hers. "I am here, alive and well, Eruanneth."

"Melinyel, Haldir." Eruanneth whispered, finally lifting her face to look Haldir in the eyes.

"That is not Sindarin, my dear." He cracked a smile. "I love you, as well."

And, in a rare show of affection, they embraced and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Their hearts started to beat in time like so many times before. His arms encircled her, one hand tangling in her blonde locks, the other pulling her closer against his body.

"Don't ever do that again." Eruanneth warned with fire in her eyes. "I promise."

"I have missed you."

"Gerich veleth nín." Eruanneth cupped Haldir's face in gentle hands, her eyes glancing at the redness on his cheek. She patted it and grinned when Haldir winced, fearing he would be slapped again.

"I know you do." Eruanneth wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You know, my hand hurts. Will you kiss the pain away?"

"Of course, my lady." Haldir smirked, raising her hand to his lips already. He kissed each finger, the palm and the back of her hand before moving slowly upwards, winking at her. "I shall kiss every part of you."

Eruanneth closed her eyes in pleasure, sighing at the feel of his gentle touch and soft lips on her skin. Oh, how she missed him.


	5. What is intimate and what's not

Bilba Baggins was no stranger to sexual relations. She was never bothered with her family's sense of what a woman should act like, what a woman should think like. Bilba Baggins was a free spirit and a person shaped from actions and feelings. She was never one to follow the rules of society.

She was a person who liked contact, be it a hug or just placing a hand on someone's arm. Bilba had a different view on what was intimate and what was not. To Bilba, sex was not intimate but cuddling after and having someone play with her hair, or when someone gently trailed fingertips up and down her neck was. Her friends found Bilba odd because of that, but Bilba did not care nor did she find it strange.

Her way of thinking changed though when she met Thorin, a tall, broad-shouldered, shy man. With Thorin, sex was intimate, sometimes gentle and slow burning fire, sometimes rough and fast and like an eruption of a volcano. Bilba loved Thorin because of everything he was- shy, brave, stubborn, tall, fierce and loyal, loving, caring...

Bilba loved how annoyed Thorin got when his terrible sense of direction hurt his ego because he had to ask someone to help him. She loved Thorin's whole person and she was never happier than in his arms and his company. Bilba enjoyed each second she got to spend with Thorin, she adored his nephews (mischievous boys whose eyes and giggles could melt even the coldest of hearts) and Bilba liked Dis, Thorin's fierce sister. She felt like she finally belonged, like she has found her place under the sun and Bilba never wanted for that to change.


	6. Of Bilba and Dwalin

The very first time Bilba met Dwalin, she was more shocked by his height and an arsenal of weapons on his person than she was afraid (she was afraid just a bit but who wouldn't be when a huge dwarf scowling fiercely appeared on your doorstep?). She was in her nightgown and it was not proper at all, but Bilba was a bit slow at the uptake even when Dwalin's eyes drifted from her face to the rest of her.

Dwalin was gruff and menacing looking but then she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar (literally), an adorably sheepish expression on his face, as if he expected to be scolded for misbehavior like a child. Bilba was not sure, but Dwalin may have blushed. On the journey to Erebor, Bilba noticed Dwalin keeping an eye on her. She also noticed how he seemed fascinated with her feet and her curly, curly hair (or maybe her fingers because he was so focused on them when she played with her hair).

When she got her sword, Dwalin almost jumped at the chance of teaching Bilba how to wield a sword (and if his guiding hands were gentle and caressing, no one but them had to know). Dwalin enjoyed having Bilba close to him, seeing her blush and sometimes glare menacingly at Thorin. He thought of Bilba as the most enchanting and adorable woman he has ever had the pleasure to meet (and an amazing cook!)- he tried to hide his feelings from Balin, but, if Balin's sly winks and grins were anything to go by, Dwalin has failed.

After Rivendell and Goblin Town, at the Carrock, Dwalin pulled Bilba aside, embraced her and planted a long, slow, gentle kiss upon her plump lips. He was thrilled when Bilba moaned in his mouth and tried to wrap her arms around him. By the time they came up for air, Bilba was wrapped around Dwalin, disheveled and blushing. That was when they remembered they had company.

"Fili, I believe I have won the bet." Kili grinned, looking at his brother. "And you, brother mine, have lost."

"Really, lads?" Balin scolded, but there was a smirk upon his face. "Betting on my brother and our burglar? Oh, well, I am not one to talk. Thorin, pay up!"

Bilba and Dwalin were not sure what to think when the coins and other material stuff was given from one dwarf to another, from a frown to a smug grin. Dwalin wrapped one muscled arm around the tiny woman and grinned. Bilba was blushing like a tween drunk for the first time, her lips ruby-red and swollen from the fierce kiss.

"Me lovely lass." Dwalin whispered, still grinning at Bilba.

"Only lovely?" Bilba smiled, wrapping her arms around the big dwarf.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, shall I continue?"

"This was so sweet." Fili commented then raised his hand to cover his mouth, mock gagging.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, Fee." Kili rolled his eyes.

"Let's give the couple a bit of privacy." Gandalf said, blue eyes twinkling merrily at Bilba's look of gratitude. "They need to kiss some more."

Bilba's outraged gasp was barely heard over the laughter of the Company. She would have been embarrassed if she noticed the wink Thorin sent to Dwalin, if Dwalin did not take her in his arms and blew her mind with another kiss.


	7. The Thief and a Burglar

**Surprise Norilba**

He stared at her like a wolf might stare at a sheep, practically licking his lips as he thought of how it will taste. His eyes- such an incredible brown color- were intense, fierce and flaming like dragon fire. Bilba could read his thoughts just by laying her own eyes on his.

_I will tear down every wall you have built, possess you and embrace you, love you _

Bilba could see the thoughts in his sly grins.

_I am going to take your heart and soul, little bunny. I am going to have you whole and never let you go_

His winks were playful yet full of promises of wild, long, warm, _passionate_, sweaty nights, full of promises of running free, untamed and of nights when their voices would be full of pleasure.

_The things I will do to you, little bunny. I will eat you up, bring you over the edge over and over, and over again and, still, you'll be begging for more._

And Bilba was surprised she was only afraid or indignant, or angry, she was surprised because she wanted all of that to happen. She wanted to surrender to his dark promises, to feel his fingers touch her naked skin, his lips to make her quiver and gasp, to make her yell his name at the moon when he touched that one spot. Oh, how she wanted to feel that passion which burned in his heart, which burned her so nicely, made her scream his name...

Oh, how Bilba loved that silly, wonderful, terrible, crazy, nimble fingered dwarf and his lips, and hands, and the feeling of his beard and hairy body against her skin. He was terrible and she loved him.

_Oh, my bunny, I will steal you away and make you my most treasured jewel._

His silver tongue could seduce and make her lose what little sense Bilba had. She could detect deceit in his voice, fake promises but when Nori told her he loves her, Bilba could only hear sincerity and love.

_I love you, my bunny, I love you so much. More than the stars and the mountains, more than all the shiny trinkets in Erebor, in the whole of Middle Earth._

Bilba loves her thief and she would do anything to save his life, even if it meant to sacrifice the life of a King.


	8. Petals and snuggles

Oin was a dwarf, as sturdy and stubborn as they come, and he was a healer. Oin was the happiest when on one was diseased, when the thick-headed dwarrow did not come to him swearing up a storm because they broke this bone or that (even if that meant he had nothing to do, but it happened rarely). He has seen limbs severed, smashed to a pulp, he had dwarrow whose heads were harder than stones who acted like children over a little cut on their pointer fingers.

He had a lol of patience (Mahal knew he had to) but not enough to deal with a hobbit lass who was as stubborn as the three dwarrow of Durin line put together. Bilba Baggins was adamantly refusing to have her foot treated and Oin was getting annoyed (it didn't help that Dwalin was laughing at him from behind the lass, happy that he was not the worst patient now; even Thorin looked amused).

"It will get infected!" Oin most certainly did not growl at the hobbit, no- it was just how his voice got when he could not do his work.

"It won't!" Bilba squeaked, moving her leg as far from Oin as possible (which was quite far and almost in Fili's face). "We hobbits never get foot infections!"

"You're also supposed to have hard soles!"

"Oin, you will not touch my foot."

"Save from the stubbornness of a hobbit!" Oin muttered. "Lass, for Mahal's sake, it will get infected if you do not let me treat it properly and, if the infection gets to the bone, you will lose that precious foot of yours!"

"NO!"

"That's it! I've had it! Fili, grab her foot!"

Fili grinned and wrapped both of his arms around the flailing limb, effectively keeping Bilba from scurrying away, but stopped when her other foot smacked him on the side of his head. Bilba was kicking and chanting 'No" over and over until Thorin shut her up by placing his hand over her mouth. He found out just how sharp Bilba's teeth were immediately but did not move his hand away, only gave her a blank look. He wrapped himself around her squirming body and placed his leg around her free one, grunting when Bilba bit him again like a rabid dog.

Oin smirked happily when he poured water over the five centimeters long and two centimeters deep wound, then took a clean cloth to dry it. He hummed as he worked, ignoring the now whimpering hobbit. He warned Bilba that 'this will sting' then poured alcohol over the wound. Big tears slid down Bilba's face and Thorin found himself holding her hand for support (even though he felt awkward around crying women, especially those he cared about).

"It hurts, Thorin." Bilba whimpered, effectively making Thorin's heart break just a bit.

"I know, petal, but the wound must be properly cared for." The exiled King whispered in Bilba's pointy ear. His nickname for Bilba went unnoticed. "It is almost done. Oin needs to wrap it up and you're all done."

"Aye, at least until tomorrow." Oin agreed. The news did not make Bilba relax but Thorin's warmth did lull her to sleep.

Thorin smirked when Bilba started to snore and mumble in her sleep (something about silverware and nasty cousins), steadily ignoring the Company. It was a very amusing sight for Gandalf and the dwarrow, seeing their grumpy, brooding leader be so gentle with the lass he spent most of their journey scowling and yelling at. Fili and Kili were staring directly at Thorin, their eyes intense as they grinned like maniacs.

"Well, well Uncle..." Fili started, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever would our mother, the Great Dis, say..." Kili continued.

"If she saw you all gentle-like?" Finished Fili.

"I will tear your braids off, Fili, if you dare to tell her!" Thorin grumbled as quietly as possible.

"Oh, but Uncle, you forget," His blond heir practically giggled. "It is not only Kili and I who get along with the fearsome Dis."

"And what, exactly, would you tell her?" Thorin asked, scowling.

"Oh, just that you were gentle and that you kept caressing our lovely burglar's hand as she slept." Kili cackled, earning a glare from Thorin when Bilba opened her eyes. Fortunately, she fell back to sleep, snuggling into Thorin's warmth.

"Dis won't believe you."

"Aye, but she'll believe the rest of us." Bofur winked, waving his pipe. "We even have a visual proof!"

Thorin turned his eyes to look at Ori who was grinning in a way that reminded him of Nori. It was quite an unfitting for the young dwarf.

"Tell your mother whatever you want, see if I care." Thorin grumbled as he clutched Bilba like a teddy bear.

thlotr

The next morning, Bilba woke up feelings very warm. She frowned when she felt someone's arms around her. She craned her head back and almost fainted at the sight of Thorin's peaceful face.

"Stop moving so much, burglar." "I thought I was petal now."

"Mhm." Thorin smiled, cracking one eye open. "You're my petal, Bilba." Bilba smiled back and turned in his arms, snuggling deeper into his warm embrace. They did not notice Ori and Dori cooing over them.


	9. May of the Harad

"I may be a woman, but that does not mean I am less capable to fight than a man!" A dark haired, tanned woman protested, putting her face close to the face of Faramir, son of Denethor. "I can fight!" "The reason why I am not going to let you fight is not you being a woman." Faramir replied turning away from her and placing his arms behind his back. "Tell me one good reason. Only one and I will not bother you anymore." "You are one of the people from the South, a Haradrim. A thief and a pirate." Faramir paused to look at her over his shoulder. "A murderer." "A thief?" She whispered, brown eyes wide and pink lips parted slightly. "What have I stolen to deserve the title? And I have killed only those deserving to die." "And who are you to decide who lives or dies? Who are you to bring death upon a person?" "I am May of Harad and I am the one who assassinated kings and queens, I am the one whose family betrayed the Harad ways and protected the unworthy lives of the Gondor stewards and their families. I am May, the one who was raised as a Haradrim, a pirate and, most of all, I am May, the woman who loves you!" "I need not your love." "No, the only thing you've ever wanted is your father's love." "I wanted his approval, not love." Faramir growled. "Get out!" "I am still going to fight." "Die for all I care, just get out of my sight." *** May tied her hair back with a leather string before putting on the leather and metal armor, specially made for her. It was black and silver, well cared for. It looked light and weak but May knew it would keep her safe. Her sabre was secured in its scabbard at her left hip and a dagger (as curved as the sabre) in her right boot. May had no shield. She was ready for battle for the Middle Earth. *** The battle was fierce, fast paced (as battles always are) and May was bathed in Orc, Uruk-Hai and Men blood. She had a superficial wound on her left side, right beneath the rib cage, and she was breathing heavily. The battle was taking its toll and May was growing slower in reacting. There were Nazgul flying above their heads, snatching people up only to throw them back down from great heights. May was distracted by an Orc coming to attack Faramir from behind, her heart racing like a galloping horse. Everything seemed to slow down, the sounds were more silent, almost like a quiet murmuring. She ran to Faramir, forgetting everything about her training (Never lose focus, my daughter, for, if you do, it will cost you your life). Her sabre slid effortlessly through the neck of the filth. May's relief was short-lived. Just as Faramir turned, he saw another Haradrim stab May from the back, his sword piercing the armor and coming out through her stomach. His eyes were wide and, with no care, he gathered May in his arms when she fell to her knees when the Haradrim pulled his sword out. "You foolish woman." He gasped as he gazed in her eyes. "Faramir..." May choked out through the blood flooding her mouth. She raised her hand weakly and he placed it against his breastplate. "May, my May." Faramir whispered. "I'm sorry, May." May's eyes clouded over and she was limp in his arms. As gently as possible, Faramir lowered her to the ground and closed her eyes- unaware how many people protected him- before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I love you, my foolish May. And I am sorry, so very sorry." 


	10. A Bar

Thorin was not amused with the teasing winks her nephews were sending her as she tried to chat up a copper-haired woman sitting at the bar. Nor was she amused with the way her best friend, Dwalin, was making kissy faces. It was all very distracting and Thorin felt like the scowl upon her face would terrify the short and gentle woman away. "Sooo..." the woman drawled. "Do you come here often?" "Well, I am an owner of Erebor, sweetie." Thorin grinned as she leaned against the bar. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" "No, but it wouldn't hurt." Thorin chuckled. "Name's Bilba." The woman, Bilba, said. "And you are?" "Thorin Oakenshield, pleasure to meet you." "I bet it is." Bilba smirked. Thorin opened her mouth to say something but she noticed a very familiar face peek out from behind one of the pillars in the bar. "Dis," Thorin growled not noticing the way Bilba's green eyes darkened. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, just checking the rumors circulating in our group." Dis, almost the carbon copy of Thorin, replied as she threw an arm over Bilba's face. "Apparently, you are flirting and I just had to see that." Thorin groaned and let her head fall and thud against the black marble of the bar. Her annoyance was lessened by the sweet sounding giggle coming from Bilba, but the embarrassment was far from being lessened. "I was until you came here." "Well, you were doing a great job." Bilba said. "If you ask me out, I might say yes." Thorin's head snapped up so quickly most of the bar patrons thought she broke it. "What? I mean," Thorin coughed before grinning as confidently as possible. "Will you go out with me?" "Gladly." Bilba purred, eyes shining. "My big sister is all grown up." Dis mock sniffed, wiping away imaginary tears. Thorin was so happy, she ignored Dis. 


End file.
